warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of Kulaebra
Knights of Kulaebra The Knights of Kulaebra are a space marine chapter that operate from their homeworld and maintain direct control of the Signis Ferrum sub-sector in the Segmentum Obscurus. Chapter History Founding The Knights of Kulaebra are believed to have been founded in the earlier half of the 37th Millennium, either during the Sentinel Founding or prior to it. The chapter itself is located in the corner bordering both the Segmentum Solar and the Segmentum Pacificus, leaving them in an optimal position to respond to marauding Chaos forces that elude the patrols around the Eye of Terror or to intercept xenos pirates who seek to plunder the most prized worlds of the Imperium. While their place in the galaxy is well thought out, the location was selected based on the self-serving bias of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The history of Kulaebra itself extends before the Age of Strife, where the solar system was a recently colonized system in Mankind's ever expanding dominion. Kulaebra was lightly colonized and inhabited despite being closer to the sun and possessing a more favorable climate. The planet's mineral reserves were located far deeper than was practical to mine for, and the local wildlife proved to be quite dangerous to both equipment and crews so the decision was made to relocate most of the world's manufacturing and mining capacity to its sister planet, Luperia. The mineral rich world shared a close orbit with Kulaebra so it was naturally a better choice as the orbital refineries and shipyards could be kept on one planet, thus minimizing the amount of administration required while also preserving the majestic mountain views and forests of Kulaebra. In a bizarre twist of fate this move preserved most of the planet and a fair percentage of its population. When the Age of Strife began the Iron Men rebelled and psykers went rogue. On Luperia this proved disastrous. Cut off from the rest of humanity and many of their own mines and factories in rebellion, the overlords of Luperia were forced to use their powerful arsenal of weapons to destroy the wicked machines and also enacted edicts to cull large portions of the population from corruption inflicted by possessed pyskers. With their primary means of survival destroyed and swathes of the planet devastated, Luperia's population devolved into anarchy with various factions and sects taking power in the relatively unscathed regions of the planet. In contrast, Kulaebra possessed a relatively smaller population collected in a few cities and spaceports with limited industry. Despite this, the crisis was still devastating with whole cities destroyed and populations displaced. Most of the world's industrial capacity was destroyed and left with no means to replace most of the technology and equipment because Luperia was the source of many of these resources. Left to fend for themselves, the Kulaebrans devolved into a techno-feudal society, possessing just enough knowledge and technology to maintain some basic infrastructure and produce infantry equipment, but not enough to maintain serious industrial capacity. It reentered Imperial history when a lost Imperial frigate made contact with the primitive space station orbiting Luperia. Using its superior firepower as leverage to extort supplies for a return voyage to charted Imperial space the Naval vessel also made a detailed report to be forwarded to the relevant authorities. Of note in this report were the mentions of the "unenlightened" state of the system's natives and the speculated presence of STC designs. Had the captain of the vessel not been informed of the interesting relationship had by the Luperians and Kulaebrans in an off-handed comment, the sub-sector would likely have been another footnote in Imperial history- another world brought into the Emperor's grace. Fate had decreed otherwise. While the Ecclesiarchy had seen fit to send only a delegation large enough to try to bring the natives into the fold of the Imperial Cult, the Mechanicus mobilized a fleet of a size that could only be justified when rumors of the Omnissiah's divine influence surfaced. The only complete records detailing the system's incorporation into the greater Imperium lie within the vast networks of data-banks and cogitators of the Mechanicus, but the end result speaks for itself. The Mechanicus were known to have arrived first and began to tear the system apart in earnest searching for the Machine God's relics. Their efforts with the Kulaebrans were the most successful, awarding advanced technology in exchange for assistance in finding the ancient cities and factories from before the Age of Strife, and awarding far more for samples of the power armor possessed by the Kulaebran nobility. The Luperians put up more of a fight, with some industrial nation-states surrendering outright while others fought on until their near annihilation, but in the end the Mechanicus achieved what they wanted. The entire sub-sector was scoured from top to bottom with ancient caverns cracked open and mountains nearly leveled by the servants of the Machine God in their quest for the ancient and hidden knowledge long lost to humanity. Finally they recovered knowledge new and old after almost decades of questing. The fleet returned victoriously with a poorly copied STC schematic of the ancient power armor utilized by the Kulaebrans, several partial STC schematics of industrial tools and equipment recovered from Luperia, and a complete STC of an advanced wristwatch that included a built-in sauce dispenser. Some say that to this day the descendants of the frigate captain still languish in luxury in the rich sub-sector gifted to their ancient ancestor to rule. Despite the incredible success of their mission (Praise be unto the Omnissiah) the question remained as to what would be done with the system. The Ecclesiarchy had already petitioned for it to be entrusted with control of the systems just as the Mechanicus had and it appeared that the Ecclesiarchy would win control of the system. Their push to claim the system was not aided by rumors that the Mechanicus had fired upon the newly arrived missionary vessels as they emerged from the warp in an attempt to secure the entire region for their fanatical purposes. The debate soon reached a stalemate, broken only when the Magos of a minor forge world declared that the system would make an excellent home for a new space marine chapter, as a founding had already been declared. The reasoning being that the sub-sector was well within range to defend against raids from the Eye of Terror while also being within range to respond to a crisis in the Segmentum Pacificus or even in the Segmentum Solar if the situation became dire enough. This reasoning proved most satisfactory to all parties involved, the Imperium could well use another chapter to defeat the ever more dangerous Black Crusades and the representatives of the Ecclesiarchy believed that it would be fitting as the space marines were the divine incarnation of the Emperor's wrath. Meanwhile the Machine Cult would deny absolute control of another world to its political rival while also being able to bribe the newly founded astartes chapter with advanced equipment in great quantities should their aid ever be required. And so, in the 37th Millennium the Knights of Kulaebra were born to defend the Imperium, their namesake being the world of their founding which was in turn derived from the ancient winged beasts that inhabited the mountain crags of this primitive world- a most fitting name for the enemies of Mankind to learn to fear. Homeworld Kulaebra is a world dominated primarily by dense, ancient forests and the crags of great mountains. The planet itself consists of four great continents with several seas sitting between them. The planet is larger than Terra by less than twelve percent, but it's lack of large quantities of heavier elements means that the gravity is barely heavier than Terran standard. The atmospheric consistency of the planet is optimal for human habitation, but still possesses some toxins and radiation in areas around the ancient ruins leftover from the Age of Strife. The climate is colder than Terra and much of the Northern and Southern Poles are dominated by mighty ice sheets and glaciers which sometimes reveal ancient relics from by-gone ages when they withdraw during the summer months. Glaciers also dominate the mountain ranges of the entire planet. The largest and longest mountain range stretches from the southernmost tip of the largest continent to the arctic north and is lined with many dangerous passes and glaciers which made it difficult for the natives to stay in contact outside of sea travel. Fortress Monastery The Knight's primary base of operations resides in the mighty fortress monastery known as "The Dragon's Spire." This towering mass of bastions and weapons emplacements stretches thousands of feet into the sky and is built around an ancient docking spire that may have once belonged to a network of mountain cities or bunkers. While the initial purpose of this structure is long forgotten, it has since been retrofitted to allow the Knights to dock with the ships of their crusading fleets and transfer marines and war materials with greater ease than that allowed by a transport or the trouble of docking with a star port. The fortress monastery was built upon that site because it was the location where the first chapter master of the Knights of Kulaebra, Bruta Lycanel, slew the mightiest of the dragon-like creatures that inhabit the region. Believed to be the point of origin in the chapter's lore, and a imposing bastion in one of the most hostile environments on the planet, it was the perfect location for the chapter's base of operations. Surrounded by the largest mountain range on the main continent, it makes itself a difficult target to siege and the landscape makes aerial power largely irrelevant while also forcing any large armies to land far outside the mountains themselves. This leaves any attacking army open to numerous hit an run assaults which the native Kulaebrans long ago perfected when battling landing forces from the neighboring world of Luperia, and the space marines themselves take to extremes because of their enhanced power armor and super-human physiques. The fortress monastery itself consists of many citadels and bastions concentrated around the surrounding mountain-sides and peaks. A number of anti-air batteries are scattered around the area to deter any aerial assault that can navigate the sharp mountain peaks and there are numerous interlocking fields of fire and redundant heavy weapons emplacements and ammo depots. A large amount of the complex was designed around writings in the Codex Astartes, but there are a number of innovations that are necessary due to factors in weather, terrain, and defensive tactics developed by the natives of Kulaebra in their long centuries of isolation. The "keep" itself is guarded by walls consisting of meters of reinforced ceramite and ferrocrete, and the natural stone of the mountain itself. There are also several layers of redundant void shields that are powered by generators deep within the heart of the mountain where they will be safe from enemy infiltrators or random battle damage. Most of its internal layout consists of additional defensive positions before reaching the living interior that houses the barracks of its space marine garrison and various smaller armories and equipment depots. A number of chapter serfs also dwell in various other living areas and frequently train alongside their Astartes counterparts to ensure that they maintain peak training standards. The main gate consists of a few meters of ceramite and adamantium, reinforced by its own force fields and a number of weapons emplacements. Nothing short of a full scale assault could hope to take the fortress and the gate itself would require large quantities of plasma or melta charges to be breached. Gene-Seed The Knights of Kulaebra have thus far upheld the standard set by their progenitor chapter record and make an effort to keep their gene-seed free of taint. Just like the Ultramarines, there is little deviation or mutation from generation to generation and it is theorized this may be due to the relatively few number of psykers present in the ranks of the chapter. Unlike many other chapters derived from the gene-seed of the Ultramarines, the Knights of Kulaebra do not maintain close ties with the Ultramarines and usually operate on their own. The Adeptus Mechanicus themselves preferred the gene-seed of the Ultramarines when creating the chapter as it would prevent complicated relations such as the secrecy of the Dark Angels or the blind zealotry of the Black Templars. This would make it easier to work with them in the future and would hinder the efforts of rival political entities such as the Ecclesiarchy. Recruitment The Knights of Kulaebra do not exclusively use any one method to recruit neophytes, but the methods they prefer are used in an attempt to filter out less worthy individuals during the recruitment process. Bloodlines The most common method of recruitment is based on bloodlines. There are many noble families and bloodlines present of Kulaebra, and all of them train their sons (and sometimes their daughters) to be potent warriors and commanders on the battlefield. Being loosely based on a feudal form of government, the presence of extra sons could prove dangerous to larger kingdoms and the history of Kulaebra contains no small number of civil wars or blood feuds based on inheritance or the borders of fiefdoms. The presence of the Knights of Kulaebra provides a unique method of disposing of excess sons by allowing them to instead be taken by the chapter's recruiters. These recruiters come in the form of the chapter's chaplains and will often be accompanied by one of the chapter's few librarians to probe the potential initiates for signs of taint or corruption. It is rare for such a thing to occur, but no precaution is too extreme for the safety of the Imperium and the chapter. Being a hardy and militant people, it is hard to find young men who do not meet the strict standards of the chapter and during a fruitful recruiting spree they can arrive in their dozens. To the noble families that rule the various portions of Kulaebra it is considered a mark of great pride to have sons who have become space marines. Most families keep great tomes or tapestries, if they can be afforded, and will record the names of those who are inducted into the ranks of the much lauded Adeptus Astartes. It is also not unheard of for noble families to adopt orphans and train them in the art of combat so that another name might be added to the records. After a brief term of service a space marine of the Knights of Kulaebra will be allowed to wear their heraldry on their power armor. This usually takes the form of a small shield or token, but it is not unusual for it to be patterned into squares with the chapter's own heraldry on the left pauldron. Rite of Passage The next most common method of recruiting initiates comes in the form of the path along the Dragon's Spine. This name refers to the largest mountain range on the planet that runs vertically down the center of the largest continent, Asturica, and is so named for the large number of these creatures that use the mountains as a breeding ground. This winding path crosses through many passes and mountain crags, sometimes dipping into valleys or across plateaus, and the occasional cavern. This dangerous region is second only to the planet's arctic region, which is home to blizzards of unearthly cold and some of the fiercest dragons on the planet. Despite their ranks containing well-trained nobles and fierce native tribesmen, few recruits survive the journey on their own and most will attempt to band with other initiates attempting the journey to the north, sometimes forming groups two or three score strong at the beginning of the journey. The Knights of Kulaebra make no attempts to discourage this behavior as it is believed to be essential in forming the bonds of brotherhood needed to sustain the chapter. Almost all of those recruited by rite of bloodline will attempt to take this path to prove their worth, though technically judged worthy enough to be accepted on merit alone these proud warriors are wont to be seen as less capable or even "haughtier" than their fellow initiates. Only during the times when the chapter is dangerously low on manpower would such a request be denied. The only official rules for this method of recruitment are those that forbid outside assistance. This means that an initiate cannot use assistance from their tribe or family to pass the trial, only the help of their fellow initiates and the weapons and equipment carried on their back. Other forms of the "Rite of Passage" will sometimes include slaying multitudes of wild beasts and bringing their heads or pelts to the fortress monastery or retrieving a piece of archeotech from one of the ancient ruins that rest where mighty cities once stood before the Age of Strife. The tasks are bestowed by the ranking chaplain of the fortress monastery and can vary, but a returning champion is always welcomed into the chapter. Feats of Heroism This form of recruitment is used quite rarely by the Knights of Kulaebra. To attain entry in such a fashion a guardsman or citizen must perform a feat of unusual bravery or heroism such as single-handedly holding a fortification against an enemy attack or rescuing a fallen standard from the clutches of enemy warriors. It is difficult to maintain a standard for its use as it is purely circumstantial and subject to the whims of the chapter's officers, but marines recruited in such a manner are among the chapter's noblest and most potent warriors. The Slayer of Dragons The rarest and most unusual method of attaining initiates, this involves slaying one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet by oneself. The number of initiates who have accomplished this feat can be counted on one hand and such an accomplishment is worthy of legend in both the Knights of Kulaebra and the legends of the native Kulaebrans themselves. Bruta Lycanel, first chapter master of the Knights of Kulaebra was the first individual recruited by this method, and only those who are incredibly brave or incredibly foolish have attempted to replicate it. The beast slain by Bruta was the second largest of its kind recorded in Kulaebra's history, with the largest believed to have been slain by an ancient hero of legend, Korbis the Stormcaller, and was thought to have been large enough to swallow a Leman Russ tank. Most of these creatures tend to range between the size of Land Speeders and Predator tanks, with the largest specimens being as large as Thunderhawk gunships. It is usually difficult if not impossible to bring the proof to the Knights of Kulaebra, but they are quick to dispatch a gunship when news of such a champion reaches them. Those few who have slain such beasts by their own hands have proven to be able to go toe to toe with even the mightiest warp beasts and champions of Chaos. Chapter Culture While the Knights of Kulaebra have been known to recruit candidates from different worlds when one performs exceptional feats in battle, they prefer to recruit from their home system, if not their homeworld, to preserve the traditions and culture of their people as best as possible. Chapter Heroes Chapter Fleet The chapter fleet of the Knights of Kulaebra is primarily divided into three segments referred to as “Banners.” This organization is meant to mirror the chapter’s overall structure and each fleet banner contains roughly three companies of space marines. The term “Banner” is loosely defined and is used to refer to any chapter force above company strength that operates independently. When a company is dispatched separately it is referred to as a company or “standard,” which is the equivalent of a company in the Knights’ structural organization rather than a “banner.” Such a force has no predefined requirement on the number or type of ships in its fleet so even a “company” strength fleet dispatched from the main fleet could contain well over a score of capital and escort vessels, or it could be roughly half a dozen ships in total. Dawnbringer (Batte Barge)- The flagship of the First Banner. For the most part a standard space marine battle barge, it possesses an experienced and well-trained crew since it also serves as the flagship of the chapter master and thus sees the most frequent combat out of all other vessels in the fleet. Its most important feature is its vast command and control suite. This sets it above other vessels as it allows officers on board to command and observe movements by ground and orbital forces. Such a feature was implemented by request of the chapter and it has served them well, often allowing its space marine contingent to conduct multiple strikes simultaneously across a planet’s surface with uncanny precision to disrupt and destroy foes without adequate orbital defenses or coordinate large fleet movements and volleys across the gulfs of space. The vast cogitator banks and logic engines that assist in this network can also be re-purposed to allow for more precise calculations in the ships volleys and lance fire, allowing for greater accuracy. While it would lose in a standup fight with their other flagship vessels, its command and control abilities are without peer in the fleet. The Dragon’s Bane (Battle Barge)- The flagship of the Second Banner. This ship is also one of the few that fields a nova cannon in the Knight’s fleet. This vessel is more oriented towards space combat than a standard battle barge and possesses a pair of bombardment cannons to assist its nova cannon and forward lance batteries. Its most prominent weakness is that it has rather poor maneuverability due to its large bulk but compensates with devastating quantities of firepower. Launch bays, macrocannons, and other standard weapons are also mounted on the vessel and allow it to either charge forward to blast enemies at close range, or snipe enemy vessels with its powerful lance batteries.' ' The Hammer of Turunar (Battleship, salvaged)- Refitted Retribution class battleship and flagship of the Third Banner. Discovered in a space hulk that the Knights of Kulaebra were investigating at special request by a local forge world, large quantities of mutants and heretics were purged from the hulk before Mechanicus forces could study the technology in detail. Heavily damaged, most of its systems were beyond repair or identification- including records of its identity, but the presence of Hecutor Plasma Batteries in the vessel’s weapon mounts confirmed it to be quite ancient. The Knights were surprised to be offered such a vessel as compensation for their services, but rumor of even more important discoveries on board the space hulk were enough incentivize the Knights to take their prize and leave. The refit consisted of several design changes to better suit the style of space marine combat, including more maneuverability, stronger shields, and specialized hangars and launch bays for the deployment of drop pods and Thunderhawk Gunships. The vessel is still a relatively recent addition, and its machine spirit can be sometimes uncooperative, going so far as to play what some would call "pranks" on its crew. Other vessels in the chapter’s fleet consist primarily of escort vessels such as frigates and destroyers, but the chapter has multiple strike cruisers and several other types of cruisers distributed between their three fleets which can be dispatched as needed to quell rebellions or assist in patrols or fleet engagements. Each ship is a valuable asset and the Knights of Kulaebra make sure each vessel is well-maintained and fully crewed, as the enemies of the Imperium are infinite in number and tireless. Chapter Organization Combat Doctrines Wargear and Equipment Notable Campaigns * The Green Tide (143.M39) - A powerful Ork warboss had finally united a small system filled with Ork empires and was intent on marching his mighty Waaagh! through space to the distant world of Cadia where he believed many great battles were to be had. While barreling through space as fast as they could the Orks accidentally crashed their fleet into the hive world of Sertum Segis. While not a world key to the overall integrity of the Imperial defense of the Segmentum Obscurus the conquest of this world would destroy a recruiting ground for Imperial Guard regiments and a resupply depot for routine patrols near the Eye of Terror. The Knights of Kulaebra had three companies en route to assist in curbing an uprising in another sector and rerouted the 4th company, led by Captain Acristo to attend to the matter. Upon arriving in system the Knights were able to coordinate with local defense forces in their assault, using deep strike tactics and transports to outmaneuver Ork forces and lure them into kill-zones prepared by the local PDF forces. The entire war was brought to an end when the Knights broke the Ork assault by spearheading an armored charge into the heart of the Waaagh! where the close combat expertise of the Knights could be used to maximum effectiveness. Captin Acristo and his retinue slew Warboss Urkgrabbsmasha Hammafistz and without his leadership the horde was reduced to vicious infighting, leaving them more manageable in the mop-up campaign. Allies and Enemies Allies * Adeptus Mechanicus- The Knights of Kulaebra were originally created at the suggestion of a member of the Mechanicus to resolve a feud over the world of Kulaebra and its surrounding systems with the Ecclesiarchy, and it is natural for them to maintain a positive relationship with the Mechanicus. The Knights often receive new or improved equipment when such can be spared from their mighty forge worlds and the equipment their chapter received at its founding was among the finest that could be manufactured for the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes. As they have done in the past the Knights of Kulaebra often oblige the Mechanicus when it needs a space marine escort for an expedition or assistance in repelling an invasion. These services are often rewarded with new wargear, or even rarely access to a peculiar piece of ancient technology. With the recent launch of the Indomitus Crusade and the unveiling of the Primaris Marines the Adeptus Mechanicus has seen fit to bolster the ranks of the Knights of Kulaebra with their own detachment of Primaries Marines- almost two companies worth. Enemies * The forces of the Khorne. While the servants of the Emperor universally revile the forces of Chaos, the Knights of Kulaebra find themselves directly opposed to the legions of the Blood God and have thwarted many smaller warbands and cults across the Imperium to deny him a foothold in Imperial space. This quest was taken up by Bruta Lycanel, the first chapter master of the Knights of Kulaebra, who believed that true honor came from the strength of one's character and not from the bloodlust or physical strength of any single champion or army. While succeeding chapter masters could have revoked this proclamation on grounds that honor had been avenged, they have let it stand as a sign that as long as the forces of Khorne challenged Mankind the Knights of Kulaebra would be there to oppose them. Controversies * While the addition of more manpower is always welcomed by the forces of the Imperium, the Knights of Kulaebra have had a mixed reaction to the addition of Primaris Marines to their ranks. The chapter is roughly divided over the matter, with one side completely distrusting a sudden mass of untried recruits created by experimental procedures, and the other eager to welcome their new brother knights. As the Custodes were not inclined to take "no" for an answer, the Knights have accepted the newest additions to their chapter stiffly, and placed them in training with the chapter's fortress garrison and aspirants in their home system. * Of greater concern to the Imperium at large is the chapter's desire to field a larger standing army of marines. Knowing that the arbitrary limit of 1000 only hinders the effectiveness of the Emperor's faithful on the battlefield where countless thousands of the Traitor Astartes can be fielded, the Knights of Kulaebra have petitioned the revived Roboute Guilliman to lift the ban established by the Codex Astartes so that the space marines can better combat the Imperium's enemies in such dire times. Disregarding all established law and precedent, some of the higher ranking members of the chapter have contemplated developing more marines in secret and distributing them to the crusading fleets as they restock. Though such a thing has never before been attempted by their chapter, it is believed that the fate of the Imperium rests in the armored gauntlets of the Emperor's most important creations and that this may ultimately be necessary. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:The Dragon Redone